User talk:AndreEagle17/Archive 14
Hi there, could i just ask what was wrong with my most recent edit on Mike Toreno being similar to the G-Man?WOLFNOVASTORM (talk) 15:32, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Galleries Thanks for noticing the Space Docker, it will be one I did ages ago when testing out the theory. The very last column in the table is marked yes when the photos are uploaded and the template has been aded to the page. So, as I take the photos, I may mark a yes in the view column, but won't mark the final column with a Yes until I have published them. I bulk-uploaded a heap last night but didn't get time to edit the pages, so there may be images available for the Roosevelt (either on my hard drive or already on the wiki) but I haven't done the edits yet. e.g. I just did the edits for the 3 Blazers on my lunch break. smurfy (coms) 02:35, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Mandei mais um alerta. Por desencargo de consciência. Se ele editar mais uma vez eu bloqueio. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 23:47, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Sultan RS Read the talk page. smurfy (coms) 00:19, July 19, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, I feel the whole "Sultan RS in GTA V thing" needs to be removed from its page. Rockstar never planned for it to be in GTA V. It's just a regular Sultan with Sultan RS mods and slower performance. This is just confusing a whole bunch of readers. All these images we have and info could just be merged with the Sultan for less confusion. ( ) 00:24, July 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 You're right. Appart that it ignores the rule of "no modded vehicles", yeah, the Sultan and the Sultan RS are, internally, different cars. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 00:40, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Sean I wouldn't be surprised if he came back, that's the second time he left. Leo68 (talk) 01:29, July 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: It says "30". I suppose this is the direct impact damage, no explosion included (couldn't find explosion damage but I think it is a guaranteed one-hit kill). No it's a bit redundant to have it in the page because it'd be misleading. PS: What happened with Smurfynz? 08:57, July 19, 2015 (UTC) : He left again, after getting to annoyed over a stupid arguement. He'll be back tomorrow, like he did last time. 10:39, July 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Looks like we're going to have to set up and admin election like back in January 2014. I'll get it sorted now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:35, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Administrator Election Because more than one Patroller has requested to be an admin, I have set up a similar scenario to the January 2014 Admin Election. I need you to answer these case questions and then send your answers to me on a wiki I will message you on. Your's and Wild's answers will then be displayed on the page when I get both of them in and the voting will begin. Good luck! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:00, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Tritagonist of Grand Theft Auto V Hey man, I wanted to ask a question, if Martin Madrazo is not the tritagonist of GTA V, then who is? Does the game even have a tritagonist? Andy Ashley (talk) 10:46, July 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: User Just blocked him. Was about to message Hunter when I saw your message. Sam Talk 13:52, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Category: Links vs Includes Category:CategoryName will add the page to the category. Adding a colon at the start (i.e Category:CategoryName) will link to the category page. Smurfynz 00:39, July 22, 2015 (UTC) GTA 1 missions The way they're listed on the table is the only type of order anyone has followed. None of the missions have to be done in a specific order but I followed the table's listing of them when I was updating the pages. Regulus11 (talk) 17:27, July 23, 2015 (UTC) GTA London Missions Page Hey. The user Regulus11 who made the GTA 1 missions pages lately is going to do the GTA London 1969 and 1961 pages too. He was wondering if you or someone else could make the GTA London missions page look similar to the GTA 1 Missions page. I'm quite busy lately so I can't do it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:17, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:34, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Don't know if Tom has told you, but I had to delete the table you did on the page while I was adding more missions in order to make it flow more evenly? Would you mind adding the table again? :P Regulus11 (talk) 14:26, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't mean revert the page back to how it was before. I meant could you now add a new table with all of the missions in. I thought putting the missions in a list and then putting them in a table would be the easiest way to get the layout correct (as with the GTA 1 mission page) :P Regulus11 (talk) 09:37, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Well ideally it should look exactly the same as the Missions in GTA 1 page and follow that layout xD Regulus11 (talk) 19:21, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks dude :) Regulus11 (talk) 20:12, August 15, 2015 (UTC) CJ Yep, I though Leo had agreed to change the article to "unknown" but it obviously never got done. Either way, changing from 68 to 67 is still an invalid edit. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:15, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Categorias A categoria The Lost Brotherhood tem o nome errado, em nenhum momento do jogo a gangue The Lost é chamada de "irmandade", ou eles a chamam de The Lost ou The Lost MC. Isso já foi discutido aqui há muito tempo atrás. Tanto que a página principal do The Lost MC se chamava The Lost Brotherhood, e foi renomeada por causa disso. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 01:35, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Admin I just saw that you became an admin. Congrats. Also Both you and Wild are promoted. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 10:21, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Congratulations Andre. Enjoy being an admin. :D MC (MyComputer) 10:27, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Hey, Congratulations on becoming Admin! Enjoy it! :) 11:55, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Thanks. Congratulations to you too :) Best of luck in your Admin role. 14:00, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Parabéns Parabés pela promoção, cara. Você mereceu. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 14:19, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Hey bro! Congrats on your promotion! Enjoy it! ( ) 15:05, July 24, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Hi Andre. Congratulations on your promotion. You fully deserve it. Sam Talk 17:18, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Deletes How many images do you think you have just unlicenced by removing the duplicate Template:Gtav-screenshot? Can you undelete it please. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:06, July 24, 2015 (UTC) : I didn't know it had the delete template on it but I only noticed because it was something I considered myself when I first started template cleanups when I got admin rights. But, when I looked around, I saw that it was being used (almost as often as the legit one) so thought it best to leave it in place to prevent a heap of files losing their licence. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Only 4 images were unlicensed, according to WhatLinksHere. IMO it's better to change license on these existing images and delete the template again to avoid duplicates. 23:20, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Rename Page Yo Andre. Could you change the "notes" in Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes to "history", please? --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 01:18, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Whoa. Seriously, what the hell? Now you can change it right back. They are title update NOTES. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:30, July 25, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, but it is the history of all of the patch details. I created and named the page as such and I've been meaning to have it changed ever. since : --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 01:36, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't see how. Rockstar herself call this Title Update NOTES on their support site, and that page only serves as a big compilation of all the title updates notes released so far. It's not there to show their "history". [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 01:40, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Because Rockstar calls it Notes for that particular update they release. The page is to show all of the past updates released since October 3rd, 2013 to now (or for the next update), hence "history". ::::--'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 01:48, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Late Congrats :P Congrats on becoming an admin. Keep up the good work. Sorry for being late XD. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 21:48, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Image rename Hey Andre! Could you rename this and this please? Oh, and delete this (File:25814570809260715.png). Thanks ! :) • • 09:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Recomendações Se quer uma recomendação, aqui vai uma, qualquer jogo da série Yakuza, especialmente o 4 ou o 5. Eles são exclusivos do Playstation, e se eu não me engano, dá pra comprar eles pela PS Store. Também tem uma coletânea em HD do Yakuza 1 e 2 pro PS3. Não são exatamente jogos sandbox, mas possuem alguns elementos de mundo aberto, com várias atividades espalhadas pela cidade pra você passar o tempo. A campanha e os personagens são fantásticos em todos os jogos e tem um dos melhores sistemas de combate que eu já ví em um jogo. Lembra muito os jogos beat-n-up de arcade. É um jogo bem japonês, então espere por algumas daquelas bizarrices de jogos japoneses, especialmente durante as lutas. Achar uma cópia física de qualquer jogo da série é impossivel, porque a merda da Sega, que distribui o jogo, se recusa a lançar a série no ocidente. Daí o porque de você ter que comprar eles digitalmente. Mas vale muito a pena, cara. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 23:04, July 26, 2015 (UTC) *Curte jogos stealth ou cyberpunk? Se sim, também te recomendo Deus Ex Human Revolution. Esse jogo entra fácil no meu top 5 melhores jogos da geração passada. Muito foda. Procura pegar a versão Director's Cut, que já vem com todos os DLCs e vários outros bônus. Eu fui cabaço e acabei comprando o jogo duas vezes, porque não sábia que tinha uma versão "definitiva" quando comprei a versão normal. E sim, esse jogo é tão foda que me faz comprar ele duas vezes, as duas originais. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 23:24, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Chat Get on chat - WestsideJDM23:45, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Dune Buggy top speed Dune Buggy Top Speed I calculated the Dune Buggy top speed by going along a straight section of the Grand Senora freeway. I plotted a waypoint and allowed a fair distance to accelerate, I then started timing using an online stopwatch when there was 0.6 miles left which was a long straight. It took around 22-23 seconds to reach the point's location which I put on a junction to make it easy to tell when I passed the point. I then worked out the speed by dividing 0.6 (the distance) by whatever the actual time and got the speed in miles per second. I then multiplied this by 3600 to get the speed in miles per hour and the answer was somewhere between 92 and 93 but because the freeway isn't perfectly flat, I rounded it down to 90. - Daft Tiger X RE: Beta Releases I got them all from this video which is some guy who's gone through forums and game files to detail the stuff cut from the game. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:38, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Vandalismo Já cuidei do vândalo, dei logo um block infinito nele. Meu primeiro block como admin. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 21:42, July 27, 2015 (UTC) RE Thanks for that. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 03:28, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Hey Andre, congrats on your sysop rights! I haven't noticed until now. 14:08, July 28, 2015‎ (UTC) :Cool suggestion; gameplay was awesome in the videos that I watched. I'll let you know if I get the game. 14:33, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Opinião Andre, pode me dizer o que você acha dessa tabela? Está muito confusa? [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 15:20, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Valeu. Mas como o Monk falou, acho que a coloração pode ser melhorada. Sei lá, como fui eu quem criou a tabela, eu consigo interpretar ela direito, por isso queria saber a opnião de um terceiro. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 15:35, July 28, 2015 (UTC) TrevorPhilips1964 Isn't even trying. Not one of his image uploads comply with the policy. This is his 3rd time a staff member has had to mention it. I wouldn't be saying sorry and would have made it an official warning. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:44, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Video. Edit Summaries are there to add reason for edit, not "No, just no." comments. Instead of starting an edit war, I'll ask you here: the point of the video. What is it? Everything is already in text so no need for videos there, and if there is a need for videos about beta content there are hundreds of videos out there that are a lot better than GTASeriesVideos. 16:15, July 29, 2015 (UTC) : I disagree with you. If it was that, we wouldn't need walkthrough or "How to obtain this vehicle" videos, and there are certain content shown in the video that we are never gonna see in other media. I frankly think that you removed it as an opinion rather than removing because it was no use. AndreEagle17 16:20, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I can agree with walkthrough videos and I won't touch them, but the rest of the stuff really don't need videos (and once again, if they do there are better and more informative candidates). And the video is pretty much the same as all the other videos and sources out there. I've watched it and nothing there was new. And no, if I would have removed it because of opinion, I would leave no edit summary and rid of all the other videos. 16:30, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Not all users are used to read everything. And the video shows: The so called "Buggy", Darkel's missions, the Airtrain getting destroyed, Buskers walking on the street... I never saw any of these, why do you think it's irrelevant? AndreEagle17 16:36, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Buggy was a vehicle found in PS2 files and restored with a mod... back in 2012 and maybe even earlier. Darkel's missions were known since forever and even R* said something about them. Destroyable Airtrain was seen in one of the trailers... before the game was released. Buskers were found years ago. All of this is on the wiki for years now, as a matter of fact. Most people would rather find what they want and read it instead of listening to some boring guy for 15 minutes to find what they are looking for. I'm all for leaving the video somewhere on the page IF other videos can be added too, though. 16:55, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::One single video is better than dozens of videos showing each beta content. AndreEagle17 16:57, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Better multiple videos than one incomplete video. 17:01, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::No. As I said, there's is content that we have never seen before... And what makes the video incomplete? AndreEagle17 17:08, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::: All content is already written on the page. Other sites and videos knew of this content before. And, obviously, it's incomplete because it doesn't have everything. 17:12, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Again, check all the videos in this wiki and you'll see that all of them are content already in the articles... Whatever floats your boat. AndreEagle17 17:16, July 29, 2015 (UTC)] :::::::::::::: I was referring to the Beta Releases video. Nothing else. 17:19, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::: :::::::::::::: I must say WildBrick your behavior of removing necessary videos is very selfish and unnecessary. Because you feel they must be removed doesn't mean others agree with you. When removing stuff, you need to think about others. Just saying. ( ) 17:21, July 29, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::::::::::::: I think it's rather uncanny that you're arguing over one video. I've watched the entire video, and I found it very interesting, I learnt everything, and only half of which was actually documented on the wiki. I think you're in the wrong here Wildbrick and you need to take a step back for a minute. • • 17:25, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::: I can back off regarding removal of the video if other videos about the beta content can be included as well. That's all. 17:27, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: If it's something not shown on the video, go ahead. AndreEagle17 17:29, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat Get on, I got some news WestsideJDMWestside JDM (talk) 23:22, July 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sig Haven't had a chance, wifi wasn't working at the new place but it's all set up now. I'll try it again when I have time. Also, it's all been happening since I left, CJ Jr. resigned?! Congratulations on your new postion. Leo68 (talk) 19:06, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hit enter before completing summary... Anymore is not a word in English. It is used in US English which does not belong on the Euro vehicle page (see MoS). The correct term in the context of that sentence is "any more". Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:51, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Some grammr tips. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:05, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : Whilst English is ever-evolving and some Americanisation is permeating "proper" English, it is the job of the grammar nazis among us to hold back the tide as long as possible. "Anymore" isn't quite as bad as my pet hates i.e. "based off (of)" but it's still lazy. :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:25, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Spellcheck_EN-UK.png|UK English appropriate for a Euro vehicle as per the manual of style Spellcheck_EN-US.png|US English appropriate only for US vehicles as per the MoS ::That's the RULES. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:11, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::FYI, whenever I edit a vehicle page, I change my browser spellcheck setting to highlight any spelling anomalies and any that I agree meet the Manual of Style rules, I change. Hence "anymore" becomes "any more" on a Euro page, as per the evidence supplied. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:15, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Rules? From who? Also, the word "understeer" is also listed as wrong, that makes no sense. AndreEagle17 02:19, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Kindly advise what other parts of the manual of style we are now allowed to ignore, just so I'm aware? FYI, understeer should, grammatically, be written as under-steer in both US and UK English, but it has evolved as a technical jargon term which is not covered by standard spell-checking software, hence I never change that. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:27, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::So is the word "anymore", I never saw a British, Irish or American using "any more" and it doesn't really make sense to keep it in the article. AndreEagle17 02:31, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::No, "anymore" isn't a technical or jargon term, that's why spellcheck highlights it. Look, I'm not going to drag this out any longer and I'm certainly not changing it back, but as stated, it is a "USism" and although it is gradually permeating UK English usage, that doesn't currently make it right in anything other than purely informal writing. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:51, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::You're giving us grammar tips despite our birth location? I've been raised to say "anymore" all my life, and I ain't seeing my PC underline it at all. I've also noticed that on the international Wikipedia, it doesn't matter what kind of article it's on, it's spelt "Anymore". Look, just because the article refers to a car that's from a specific origin, doesn't mean any language that is used in that article should follow along with that too, that doesn't make any sense. If that was completely true, we might as well re-write the entire Monroe article in Italian, the Schwartzer article in German, and the Adder in French! This is becoming over the top, at first, I agreed with the terming "boot" and "trunk", "hood" and "bonnet", etc, but now general words are becoming an obsession to follow this rule? And anyway, who made the rules and said this wikipedia MUST follow grammatically terming according to the origin? • • 09:25, August 5, 2015 (UTC) T20-GTAV-SteeringWheel-TextureError.jpg Apparently, I can't move or rename the file I had recently uploaded for the T20 after having found an interesting error from the steering wheel texture. Here's the file link. 00:58, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, bro! 01:15, August 4, 2015 (UTC) spamming There's a guy name Chad who is spamming in the chat and we are getting mad. Can you come in chat?HITMAN280 (talk) 18:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC)HITMAN280 :Sam banned him. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 18:39, August 4, 2015 (UTC) RE:Character Chars Thanks. I Hopnestly think that those charts are some of my best contribution for wikia. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 12:18, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Images A user called Gus123 uploaded two image(http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Turtle_head_fishing_co_factory_callahan_point_gta_lll.PNG and http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Turtle_head_fishing_co_factory_callahan_point_gta_lll.PNG) that don't correctly follow image policy and are not licenced. He has previously been warned 2 times(1 time by you). I have told him to follow the image policy. He seems to try naming it correctly but failed(by putting too many spaces and making it too long). he also didn't add a licence. I have told him once again how to name and add a licence. I guess we can give him 1 more chance. But can you rename these images correctly and add an appropriate licence? - Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 10:11, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :I've done it for you. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:34, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Chat Get on ChatWestside JDM (talk) 16:37, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I so wanna Go back to the older GTA's.I only need GTA 2 and GTA London 1961 or 1969.I want a download link. Deth the nigga (talk) 10:14, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Floyd and Debra Scene I'm sure, since you're an administrator, you can do what you want on the site, but I don't see how reverting pages to display misleading and false information is what an administrator should be doing. The whole point of the scene with Floyd and Debra is to allow the player's imagination to determine what happens. But that doesn't mean that what happens in our imagination is the truth. The game leaves it completely open to interpretation, so should the Wiki. IanBrettCooper (talk) 18:00, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Floyd and Debra There are many possibilities of who killed who. Sure, Trevor could have killed both of them, but that's "COULD HAVE", not "did". The two people with weapons could have killed each other. Floyd could have killed Debra and then picked up her gun and shot himself. Debra could have shot Floyd and then Trevor could have killed her. To say that Trevor killed both of them is to suggest a scenario that is not shown by the game - it's speculation, and a Wiki page shouldn't include speculation. IanBrettCooper (talk) 16:30, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :What if Debra shoot Floyd and then Trevor stabbed her? The news report on the radio after this mission cleary states that Floyd was the one shoot and Debra the one stabbed. This scenerio is way more likely to be the real one instead of Trevor killing then both because "he's a psychopath!". But again, never confirmed, just like its never confirmed that he killed both of then. So its just speculation. Ian have a pretty good point. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 17:32, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Exactly, my argument is that we don't know what happened - there are many possibilities, including anything from double homicide to murder-suicide to accidental death, and that the Wiki should reflect this. When the Wiki states that one person killed another, there should be evidence to support the assertion - anything else is speculation and speculation has no place in a Wiki unless it's clearly marked as speculation, and that's what I was trying to clarify. IanBrettCooper (talk) 17:41, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::There IS evidence that both of them were killed, which is the news report, but we only don't know who is/are the murderers. Unless you could explain how Debra got stabbed when she is holding a gun, and Floyd got shot when he is holding a knife. MC (MyComputer) 17:50, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes. Again, my point is that the Wiki should not state as a "fact" that Trevor killed them. Anything could have happened in the condo. All we can infer (from the blood on Trevor and from the news report) is that Debra and Floyd are dead. Trevor "probably" killed at least one of them, but even that is not certain. ::My personal belief is that Trevor killed both of them, but that doesn't mean I'm right. Facts require evidence, and there is none other than circumstantial evidence, which can be misleading. IanBrettCooper (talk) 17:56, August 11, 2015 (UTC) KENNYOUT3 If he persists with the Twitter nonsense for the fifth time, levying a block should straighten him out. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 01:38, August 18, 2015 (UTC) GTA Fanon Wiki Hey. As part of our affiliation with the GTA Fanon Wiki, I have been asked to try and recruit new users for them who I think would be decent at making fanon stories. They said that most of the new users that they get just mess around and have bad writing skills. I am therefore sending out this message to all of the members of staff to ask for them to give it a try and see if they like it. I notice some of you making separate pages to the side of your profile which are about your own character or even game. So yeah, give it a try, and see how you do. You never know, you could find a new hobby. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 06:49, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Edit of Ursula Talk page irrelevent? here's what I wrote, I find it pertiniant. Being an admin is more than just throwing your weight around. I am an admin elsewhere, my people have a voice. I remind you this is mearly a talk page and not the main article. Dava4444 (talk) 02:58, August 20, 2015 (UTC) : Ander, you need to consider re-adding this to the talk page, as I find it relevant, as he is clearly pointing out a problem. He's right, please slow down and don't get too over-excited about using your admin tools :P. • • 09:20, August 20, 2015 (UTC) RE:Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall É verdade. Daggerfall é que nem Skyrim, mas com MUITO, MUITOOOOO mais conteúdo. Não é só o mapa daquele jogo que é grande. Mas apesar do tamanho, boa parte do mapa é constituída de partes vazias e desertos, dava para o mapa ser bem menos e mesmo assim o jogo não seria prejudicado. O jogo é pra PC e você acha links pra fazer download facinho no google ou na Steam, o jogo também não é muito pesado, eu recomendo você dar uma olhada se você gostou de Skyrim. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 17:21, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Can you help me to not be boring? Hey Andre. I just wanted to know if you can help me be less boring to talk to on the chat. Do you think you can help me? I feel like everyone on this Wiki just turned their backs on me. Andy Ashley (talk) 02:21, August 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Welcome anytime. ( ) 13:33, August 21, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Done! And also, that's what I thought, even though its rear is almost identical to the Coquette. I guess since it came out last year, it shouldn't be noted on the Coquette's description. Still a nice car. Thanks anyway. Chat Are you there? Westside JDM (talk) 21:53, August 22, 2015 (UTC)Westside, Nigga! Me vs Monk Race We'll see, Andre. We'll see. Leo68 (talk) 23:34, August 22, 2015 (UTC) It comes down to control not speed. That's why most racers slip up to me; I'm a master of both :) Leo68 (talk) 23:42, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Question is; is Monk able to master both? It'd have to be unmodified vehicles, keep it fair. Leo68 (talk) 23:45, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat That was great earlier, we have to do that again. Leo68 (talk) 23:35, August 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sean Mixed emotions. Don't know what happened with him, we used to get on well. He was a good editor but his behaviour was his downfall. Leo68 (talk) 23:46, August 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Surge Hi Andre. As a matter of fact I drove one today, and you're right, it beats the scrapheap of a Dilletante hands down. Sam Talk 16:29, August 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: That's strange. Was it recently patched to be increased to that much? Because I'm positive the pump and sawed off shotguns were at 70 RPM, and this can be seen for example here at 0:26. :Keep in mind that when calculating fire rates, you should always subtract a shot when you have a slow-firing weapon. Fire rate = of shots − 1 ÷ delay × 60. For my part, the whole 8-shot magazine for the pump/sawed-off took 6 seconds, which means 70 RPM. 18:45, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Wenhohornon Avenue Oops, you may have renamed the page wrongly... The correct name is "WENROHRONON Avenue", as seen in the map. It's such a long name, I too requested you to rename the page to another incorrect name xD Anyway, hope you could rename that page again. I'm very sorry. MC My Computer 07:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I was advised by Leon Davis to send my request for promotion to the position of Patroller to all the current GTA Wiki Staff. The following was copied from the Requests for Promotion page, aside from the timestamp, which is current at the time of sending. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller Good day sir/madam, I have an interest in the position of Patroller on this wiki. I have been active since 25 May 2015 on this wiki, but have been editing since 18 December 2012 (on Halo Nation), though I have been most active on this wiki. I have made 511 edits (at the time of writing this message) since joining this wiki: mostly minor spelling or grammatical corrections (a few of these edits were made within a short period of time to the same page due to missed errors in my earlier edit(s)), and a relatively small number of more major page changes. I have not had any warnings and/or blocks, and as far as I am aware, only two of my edits (excluding my personal templates) to date have been undone: one due to ignorance of context, the other due to a contentious trivia article which I am currently seeking to discuss with "RainingPain17" (see my Talk page for more information regarding these reversions). I also seek to help other users where possible. On a personal note, I am keen on the idea of being an observer/arbitrator, as I intend to study to qualify as a lawyer, and I regard this as a test of sorts. I hope that you will approve. Thank you for your time. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:05, September 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Block That's hilarious! Leo68 (talk) 01:27, September 7, 2015 (UTC) chat Westside JDM (talk) 01:43, September 7, 2015 (UTC)Get on chat RE: Chat I'll be in chat in a moment, just need to restart my computer. Leo68 (talk) 17:49, September 7, 2015 (UTC) That doesn't appear to be working right now. I'll be back. Leo68 (talk) 18:01, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Sites The reason I reverted the renames is because the business is the main article, we can just add that they are accessible via their website. Makes more sense that way. Leo68 (talk) 19:05, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Looks like I missed that one lol. Same with souther SA super autos. I'll change them. Leo68 (talk) 19:13, September 7, 2015 (UTC) I think I just broke Legendary Motorsport. I'm going to remake the page. Leo68 (talk) 19:16, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Re-adding trivia note for Willard With all due respect to Monk and his brother, I would still like to re-add my trivia note. Do you know who I can discuss this with (other than "RainingPain17", who is obviously unable to answer at the moment), or do I have no choice but to wait for "RainingPain17" to return? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:46, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Also, Monk only reverted my edit one time, not three. I started discussing it after the first revert, and only reverted it again after Tom approved it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:54, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I have no intention of touching the page at the moment, not least due to the unfortunate misunderstanding between me and "That Ferrari Guy". However, I would still like to add the note back again at some point. Are you saying that I need to wait for "RainingPain17" to return, or can I discuss it with anyone else in particular? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:59, September 8, 2015 (UTC) With all due respect, that is your opinion, as "LS11sVaultBoy" stated that he thinks that I can add the note. Personally I believe that it is relevant as a trivia note, the same as all the other trivia notes on the Willard. I still intend to discuss this with Bureaucrats, but as I stated earlier, I do not intend to edit the page again unless there is a guarantee among Bureaucrats that my edit will stand, and not be reverted again. I hope that you will understand my stance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:18, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Due to unwarranted squabbling, and my wish to avoid an unnecessary argument, I have decided to drop this matter unless there is a specific affirmation that I can replace my trivia note. To be honest, I would not have taken it even this far, had "LS11sVaultBoy" not voiced his approval for re-adding the note. I apologise for any irritation that I may have caused you. However, with regards to your attitude yesterday in the Live Chat when I voiced my dislike of bad language, I personally feel (and "That Ferrari Guy" agrees with me) that you were somewhat inconsiderate and impolite. I hold no grudges, but I wish to inform you of our feelings towards your behavior. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:03, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Well, I must admit that I feel stupid now: it turns out that there is another vehicle (the Kraken) with the same vehicle and manufacturer name (my compliments to Camilo Flores for pointing this out), and had someone pointed this out to me sooner, this issue would not have even begun. Obviously my trivia note is now completely invalid, and I will obviously say no more on this embarrassing issue. Again, my apologies for any irritation that I caused by this issue. However, my comment regarding your attitude still stands. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:39, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :The following message(s) were striken as I consider this bothering. AndreEagle17 16:55, September 9, 2015 (UTC)